Baby's First Christmas
by 1970heaven
Summary: The Mystery Inc. Gang tell their sons and daughters about their first Christmases. Cruddy summary, I know, sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Gathered Around the Tree

**Seasons greetings! I know I haven't posted many stories lately. For that, I apologize. I have come up with a bunch of stories and gave stored them in my memory, but haven't found time to write them down. Heck, I've only completed the first two chapters of this one! So I have an idea. If you have any suggestions for a kind of story you want me to write, let me know in the reviews or PM me. I'd be glad to see what your ideas are, just make sure to specify the fandom, characters, ships, settings, plot, and genre.**

**On with the show!**

**...**

Fred smiled as he watched his friends and the kids laugh at the stories they were sharing. He watched his daughter turn to gaze at the angel on the tree. She always did that at Christmas time. It was as if she had a secret connection with the angel that nobody else could have.

Daphne looked up at him and grinned, "Come join us, Fred. We're talking about the big mystery we had last Christmas. Do you remember that?"

Fred nodded, taking a sip from the steaming mug of eggnog in his hand.

"Oh my gosh, remember the year before last year? It was crazy! Even if there was no mystery to solve, it was pretty intense!" Desmond exclaimed.

"What about the Christmas when I was twelve?" Shelby piped up, "Now _that_ was crazy! We spent, like, weeks trying to get the fake snow out of the carpet!"

Frieda mumbled something, still having a staring contest with the angel.

"What was that, honey?" Daphne asked, as they all turned their gazes to the blond girl.

"I said, 'How long have we had that angel?' For some reason I've always been really drawn to it."

Daphne's mouth formed a small smile, "We got that a few months after we had you. It was a really special time because it was your first Christmas, and we didn't have a tree topper that would fit, so we went to the store to buy one. We brought you with us. You were actually the one who picked it out."

...

**Like it so far? Please review. No flames though, or I'll send Snow Miser, Jack Frost, and Elsa after you to cool them down.**


	2. Chapter 2: Angels Frieda Heard on High

**Hi! So, here's the flashback. It's a bit simple, but kind of cute **

**...**

Daphne sighed, no success. They've visited three stores, and not one had a tree topper that they could get. Hopefully, this last one would have one that would fit the tree, be it a star, or ribbon, or Santa hat, or angel.

She looked down at the infant in the stroller, Frieda looked back up at her and smiled. Daphne smiled back. At only four months old, her daughter had this strange power to make people feel better, even for just a moment.

"What about this star?" Fred asked, examining a glass six-point star.

"I don't think we should put something so fragile on the very top of the tree. Especially since we have a baby now. We don't want her getting cut if it were to break."

Fred nodded, putting the star back. Then he looked at Frieda, "What are you looking at, baby girl?"

The baby was staring at a plastic angel wearing a white dress and golden halo. The angel had brown curly hair, blue eyes, rosey cheeks, and red lips. Her hands were in a prayer pose, and she was protected by a round plastic container.

The blond baby lifted her arm to point at the tree topper, reaching out as far as she could.

Daphne picked up the angel, causing Frieda to let out a squeal and reach both hands out to it.

"I think we found what we needed."

...

**End of flashback.**

**No flames or I will throw the six-point glass star at you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gathered Around the Tree 2

**Here's Chapter 3! Please give it a chance.**

**...**

"...So we bought it, took it home, and found it very difficult to put it on the tree because you would not let go of it!" Daphne burst into giggles.

"Oh brother!" Frieda exclaimed, facepalming, her face turning red.

"Hey, it's okay!" Vincent said, patting her back, "We still love you!"

"Okay, Fred!" Shaggy yelled, "Like, what gives?! Why in in the name of all that is, like, holy and sacred do you keep giving me those dirty looks?!"

"Hey, Daddy," Shelby asked, "what was my first Christmas like?"

"Oh, where to begin?" Velma laughed, "I think that was my most memorable Christmas ever!"

...

**Ooo, I wonder what that could mean. Stay tuned to find out! In the meantime, please with sugarplums on top review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Shelby in a Christmas Tree

**Hi! I'm back! Here's flashback number 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

"Shaggy, we're not going to have enough cookies for the Christmas party if you and Scooby keep eating them!" Velma scolded, taking the peanut butter blossom Shaggy had snatched away.

"Shaggy! Velma! Come quick! The baby!" Scooby hollered from the den.

The couple rushed into the room, their faces blanching the moment they saw what the Great Dane was yelling about.

"Like, Zoinks!" Shaggy cried, "Like, Shelby Nicole Rogers, you get your butt down from there this instant!"

In the branches of the Christmas tree, a five-month-old baby had made her way near the top, and was reaching for one of the candy canes.

Velma immediately reached up to grab her daughter, but the infant moved away, and in doing so, fell from the branch she was on.

"Jinkies!"

Scooby Doo acted fast, catching the child on his back before she could hit the ground.

Velma picked the infant up and looked her over, making sure she hadn't scratched or bruised herself. Then hugged the little baby close to her as she and her husband tried to regain their breaths.

"Like, what was she _thinking_?!" Shaggy cried, clutching his hair, "How did she get up there in the first place?!"

"I think she was trying to get the candy cane." Velma replied, chuckling, "No doubt about it, Shag. She's definitely your daughter!"

The four of them burst out laughing.

...

**So, what do you think? Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5: Gathered Around the Tree 3

**Hope you guys are enjoying preparing for Christmas like I am!**

**Here's the next chapter of the story.**

**On with the show!**

**...**

"Like, you nearly gave your old man a heart attack that day!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Shelby's cheeks turned rosy, "So, did I, like, get the candy cane?"

"Heck no! You were just a baby, you weren't supposed to have sugar yet!" Velma responded.

Shaggy sighed, "I miss Scooby. I wish he was, like, here with us right now."

"Me too, Shag. He's probably celebrating Christmas in Heaven with his family right now just like us."

"Like, maybe he misses us too."

"Hey Dad," Desmond asked, "what was my first Christmas like?"

Fred thought for a moment and chuckled, "Let's just say we found out which parent you were going to end up being like the most."

"Why? What happened?"

...

**Yeah, Fred! What happened?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Desmond's Getting Nothing

**Flashback numder 3!**

**Just a heads up, since Frieda is a toddler in this flashback, I had her talk in baby speak. I hope you don't get too confused by what she says.**

**...**

"Ready, Daph?" Fred called to his wife, adjusting the tie he wore in place of his usual ascot.

"I can't find my scarf!" Daphne replied from inside the bedroom.

Fred got up and entered the room, "Well, where did you have it last?"

Suddenly, their two-year-old daughter rushed into the bedroom.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come wook!" Frieda cried, grabbing Fred's hand and dragging him into the nursery.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Fred and Daphne stood shocked, their jaws hanging loose. Then Fred burst into laughter.

"Well, we solved that mystery!"

Daphne knelt down and unraveled the missing scarf from around the six-month-old infant's head and neck, revealing Desmond's smiling face and now messy red hair.

Daphne grinned, "And the culprit is... Desmond Jones!"

"You been a baaaad boy!" Frieda cried, pointing at her baby brother, "You gettin nuttin fow Chwifmuth! And you can't go to da pawty eiduh!"

"Now Frieda, he's just a baby, he doesn't know any better." Daphne reminded her, picking up the baby and smoothing out his hair, "Besides, he just wants to look nice."

Fred nodded, "Yep, just like his mom."

...

**Please review! Flamers get coal though, so don't even try to flame.**


	7. Chapter 7: Gathered Around the Tree 4

**I hope you're all excited for Christmas! I am! Here's the next chapter.**

**...**

"I can't believe I said that!" Frieda laughed.

"You couldn't help it, you were only two!"

Suddenly, the lights on the tree went out.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy and his daughter cried, clinging to each other.

"What happened?" Vincent asked, staring in shock.

"I think I might know." Velma responded, getting up and moving to the back of the tree, "Skippy, get out from behind there!"

The dog peeked her head out and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Like, Mom," asked Shelby, "How did you know it wasn't a ghost or something?"

"Well, let's just say it had something to do with your brother's first Christmas."

...

**Can't wait to find out what that means! In the meantime, please review and have a happy holiday!**


	8. Chapter 8: Underneath the Tree

**Hey, long time no see! I am really sorry for disappearing on you guys like that.**

...

The gang was sitting at the table, talking and laughing.

Suddenly, they heard a scream come from the living room.

Shocked, they rushed out and saw Frieda and Shelby clinging to one another, shaking in fear.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Fred asked them.

Then Shaggy noticed what they were staring at, "L-like, Fred... t-the lights on the tree are, like, flickering."

Velma looked at the tree and shook her head, "Oh, the chord's probably loose, I'll fix it."

When she looked behind the tree, she was shocked by what she saw.

A four-month-old Vincent tugging at the light chord, staring back at his mother with an expression on his face that said, "Uh oh, busted."

Velma chuckled and picked up the baby.

"Here's the problem," she said to her friends, holding him up, "this one learned how to be sneaky."

Shaggy sighed in relief, "Like, for a second there, I thought it was a ghost."

"Nope, just a meddling infant."

...

**Please don't flame.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gathered Around the Tree 5

About halfway into the movie, their parents had all dozed off, as had Shelby, Desmond, and Skippy.

Out of the corner of her eye, Frieda could see a cheeky grin spread on Vincent's face.

"What's so funny?"

"My sister owes me ten bucks."

"For what?"

"We made a bet on which of us would pass out first during the movie."

Frieda giggled, "Yeah, you and I are the only ones awake."

"Yeah. Those were very interesting stories our parents were telling us."

"I know, right? I still faintly remember being scared out of my wrists when I thought you were a ghost. I was also kind of mad at you for scaring us, but if I'm honest, I was a bit impressed too. Everything you do tends to take me completely by surprise."

Vincent blushed, his heart rate rising in speed. Why was he experiencing this? They'd always been this close together. But ever since Halloween, he'd revel in any and all chances to be alone with her.

He turned his head and stared at his friend, as always taking in every part of her features.

Frieda turned her head and smiled at him, "What do you want for Christmas, Vince?"

He found himself leaning forward, and she found herself leaning in.

Their faces were so close hs could feel her breath against his skin. Their lips just barely brushed up against each other.

"I think I'm about to get it."

Just like that, their lips connected. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other. As they relaxed into each other's embrace, the joy they felt when together welled up inside them.

When the kiss broke, they still held each other.

It had finally happened, their first kiss. Maybe not under the mistletoe, but it was still a Christmas kiss.

"Best. Gift. Ever."

Frieda chuckled, "Merry Christmas, Vince."

"Merry Christmas."

Maybe their first Christmases were interesting, but this one was the best so far.


End file.
